Love will Keep us Alive
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Reflexões de um homem apaixonado na noite que precede uma guerra. Sidestory de Tempestade. Presente de Aniversário para minha beta querida, Marina Jolie.


Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fanfiction é uma side de Tempestade e se passa durante o capítulo 2, durante a noite que precede... bem precede algo que eu não vou falar aqui porque quem não leu precisa ler para entender XD.

Aviso 3: Os trechos usados no capítulo são da música **Love will Keep us Alive**, do **Scorpions**. Eu amo essa banda, e acho que a música combina com os sentimentos do Aioria.

Aviso 4: Essa fanfiction é um singelo presente para minha querida beta, Marina Jolie, que está fazendo aniversário. Obrigada Mari, por todo o incentivo, por agüentar meus chiliques, meus emails malucos e principalmente, pela ajuda com as fics. Já que você ama o leãozinho, teremos um pequeno "especial" com ele. Espero que goste. FELICIDADES!!!!

------------------x------------------

**Love will Keep us Alive**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Lembro-me ainda de como a conheci. Ah, como lembro. O cheiro de flores, hoje eu sei que eram sakuras. A tez branca, os cabelos como o fogo. A determinação, o senso de dever, a honra. Tudo isso parecia se misturar em seu pequeno corpo. Quantos anos você tinha? Cinco? Seis? Isso eu confesso que não lembro. Mas sei que eu também não passava de um garoto. Você era tímida, reservada, amedrontada. Eu, bom, eu era revoltado. Ambos tínhamos perdido nossos irmãos, de maneiras diferentes, mas havíamos perdido a quem amávamos._

_Foi então que a vi. Silenciosa. Sob o comando da minha irmã, você golpeava insistentemente uma árvore. Vi você começar a arfar, com o cansaço chegando, mas sabia que ela nunca a deixaria desistir. Ouvira histórias sobre você antes daquele dia. De como as outras aprendizes a rechaçavam por ser oriental. Zombavam de seus cabelos exóticos e de seus olhos puxados. Se elas soubessem como essa sua beleza exótica me atordoa... Talvez te atormentassem ainda mais, sabe como é, Cavaleiros de Ouro eram meio disputados pelas Amazonas, ainda que não passássemos de pirralhos._

_Quando me aproximei mais, naquele fatídico dia, você se empenhou ainda mais no combate, sabendo que estava sendo observada. Você tinha a certeza que estava sendo julgada e condenada por mim, um Cavaleiro de Ouro Grego. Mas o que você não sabia, é que eu estava me apaixonando. Naquele mesmo dia a Dione nos deixou a sós por alguns instantes, e foi tudo que eu precisei para saber que você era especial para mim. Foram poucas palavras que trocamos, mas foi quando eu me apaixonei, ainda que na época eu não entendesse o que significava aquele sentimento._

_Crescemos no mesmo lugar, ainda que um pouco distantes. Sempre abominei as regras idiotas que afastam Cavaleiros e Amazonas, mas nunca ousei quebrá-las e me aproximar muito de você. Eu via o que faziam com a Dione por quebrá-las. Ela fora julgada e condenada por viver entre Cavaleiros. E eu não desejava isso para você. Mas ainda assim, eu a observei crescer, amadurecer e se tornar mulher. Mantínhamos uma distante amizade, mas em meu coração, meu amor por você somente crescia. E como não poderia crescer? Você esteve ao meu lado quando me condenaram como "irmão do traidor". Esteve ao meu lado quando a minha irmã se foi. Esteve a meu lado quando quase morri na batalha contra um titã. Esteve ao meu lado sempre. E isso me dava forças para continuar._

_Mas as guerras chegaram e nossa paz se foi. Saga foi desmascarado, Poseídon selado e por fim Hades foi derrotado. Mas isso me custou a vida. Mas Athena me reviveu e eu pude voltar para você. Pude tê-la em meus braços pela primeira vez e confessar meu amor. E saber que você me ama foi o ápice da minha vida. E eu sei, que mesmo se Niké não estivesse envolvida, eu a amaria. Sem profecias, sem reencarnações, sem passado. Eu a amaria ainda assim._

_Mas novamente a guerra nos ameaça._

**When I look at you**

**I can see the sadness in your eyes**

**In these desperate times**

**We get pushed and shoved from every side**

Quando eu olho pra você

Eu posso ver a tristeza em seus olhos

Nestas épocas desesperadas

Nós fomos empurrados e impulsionados por todos os lados

_A guerra se aproxima. E você se culpa por isso, eu sei. Culpa-se por minhas feridas, pelo perigo que corro. Culpa-se pela minha irmã se sentir culpada, culpa-se por trazer a guerra ao Santuário depois de tantas outras guerras. Quando nada é sua culpa. Mas é difícil mostrar-te que tudo é causado pela ambição dos deuses. É difícil mostrar que quero estar ao seu lado, independente do que possa me acontecer. Quero amá-la e lutar contigo, contra o mundo, se necessário. Quero protegê-la, quero apoiá-la._

**I can't love you if you won't let me**

**Can't touch me if you don't try**

**I can feel you**

**I know that you're ready to take it to the other side**

Eu não posso amá-la se você não me deixar

Você não pode me tocar se não tentar

Eu posso senti-la

Eu sei que você está pronta para levar isso para o outro lado

_Mas nosso amor nos fará vencer, eu sei. Venceremos os desafios e as guerras. Todas as que vierem, sejam elas contra deuses, mortais ou contra nossos monstros internos. Assim como foi até hoje. Assim como vencemos a cada guerra até hoje, venceremos mais uma vez. E no fim nos reergueremos e viveremos felizes. O amor nos manterá vivos..._

**Love will keep us alive**

**Let's make the moment right**

**It's now or never**

**Love will keep us alive**

**Even the darkest night**

**Will shine forever**

**Love will keep us alive**

O amor nos manterá vivos

Vamos fazer o momento certo

É agora ou nunca

O amor nos manterá vivos

Mesmo a noite mais escura

Brilhará para sempre

O amor nos manterá vivos

_Mas eu sei que há dúvidas em seu coração. Eu sei que você quer me afastar, que quer me proteger. Sinto isso em seu olhar, sinto isso em seu falar. Sinto isso em sua alma. Mas não me deixe, eu lhe peço, nunca me deixe. Porque se você eu não conseguiria seguir. Sem seu amor eu não teria forças para lutar._

**When you walk away**

**There's an empty feeling in my mind**

**As the days go by**

**We get caught up in our separate lives**

Quando você vai embora

Há um sentimento vazio em minha mente

Conforme os dias passam

Nós ficamos presos em nossas vidas separadas

_Quero estar ao seu lado. Quero lutar ao seu lado. Peça-me e eu a protegerei. Chame-me e eu estarei ao seu lado. Permita-me e lutaremos lado a lado. E nos sagraremos vitoriosos. Eu e você. Juntos. Basta me permitir. Basta me chamar._

**If you need me**

**You know I'll come running**

**Right to you**

**Just give me a sign**

**I won't leave you**

**We'll make it together**

**And take it to the end of time**

Se você precisar de mim

Você sabe que eu virei correndo

Direto para você

É só me dar um sinal

Eu não a deixarei

Nós o faremos juntos

E o levaremos até o fim dos tempos

_Mas eu sei, eu tenho a certeza sufocante que você partirá. Partirá por todos nós, para nos proteger. Mas você sabe, que se precisar, estarei ao seu lado. Se for necessário morrerei por você. Mas eu sei, ah eu sei, que não morrerei. Não nesta guerra, não agora. Lutaremos juntos e venceremos. E nosso amor nos manterá vivos._

**Love will keep us alive**

**Let's make the moment right**

**It's now or never**

**Love will keep us alive**

**Even the darkest night**

**Will shine forever**

**Love will keep us alive**

O amor nos manterá vivos

Vamos fazer o momento certo

É agora ou nunca

O amor nos manterá vivos

Mesmo a noite mais escura

Brilhará para sempre

O amor nos manterá vivos...

Aioria permaneceu desperto observando o sono de Marin por mais alguns instantes ainda. Queria gravar cada detalhe daquela face, daquele corpo. Amava-a. Mas sabia que ela partiria em breve, podia sentir, ainda que ela nada dissesse. Tocou-lhe suavemente o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios se despedindo. E por fim, rendeu-se ao cansado, adormecendo num sono sem sonhos.

**FIM? Não. Continua em Tempestade...**

------------------x------------------

**Cafofo da Dra. Nina: **Presentinho feito "as carreiras" para a Marina. Uma forma singela de agradecer por tudo e também parabenizá-la. Como fiquei sem idéias, fui ouvir um pouco de música. E o que acho?? Essa música, que na minha opinião, é perfeita para o casal. E quanto ao título, foi uma total falta de idéias que me obrigou a colocar o mesmo nome da música XD.

Quem leu Tempestade deve estar se perguntando: Como assim o Aioria sabia que a Marin iria fugir? Simples: ele percebeu. Ele pressentiu. A ligação deles é bastante forte, então se torna fácil ler o que está no coração do outro.

Acho que é só. Obrigada aos que leram e não esqueçam das reviews XD.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


End file.
